On The Street
by ParadiseAvenger
Summary: MOVED! Street Kids Awareness. Sora had run away to the street, hiding in the filth of selling his body for money and food. Kairi had tended his abused body a few times in the hospital. Then, the night he needed someone, she was there. AU. SoraXKairi. (3 Chapters.) MOVED!


So, at this point, everyone knows that I was forced to remove Lemon Island and its mature content due to the Eliminator Forum vicious attacking and trolling me. I'm going to move ALL my mature stories to a new website. If you're just as sick of this as I am, please join our cause to bring freedom back to Fanfiction!

**Avenger Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/Avenger/119079 (All information can be found in the Supporter forum.)

**The Rebellion Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/The-Rebellion/114259/ (Most forums are banding together here.)

**Petition for an MA rating link, remove spaces and *:** www. change. o*r*g /petitions/fanfiction-net-we-want-fanfiction-to-create-a-ma-rating

…

Anyway, I have **MOVED** this story **COMPLETELY** to another site. You can find this **STORY** and all its subsequent **UPDATES **here:

I have the same penname there as I do here: ParadiseAvenger

X X X

It was so tempting to take the money. It was greasy and warm, crinkling against his palm where he was trying to push the older man back. The worn threadbare car seats pressed against the naked flesh of his back, prickling his skin where things he didn't want to think about had dried. Goose bumps rose on his bare chest as the man's hand ran down his exposed chest, pinching lightly at his nipple and then pushing on his narrow thigh.

"Come on, just let me have a little taste of you," the older man purred against the shell of his ear, lapping at his pulse. He pushed the money harder into the young man's palm, crushing him against the dirty seats of the car. "And then let me inside the heat of you."

"No," the young man whispered weakly and pushed the older man back again.

"What'll it take? Another fifty?"

"No…"

But it was_ so_ tempting to take the money. God knew how much he needed it, but if he didn't get out now… He would _die_ doing this. He would die selling himself in the backseat of a rusted-out clunking car with two broken windows.

"Come on, let me fuck you!" The man was getting angry, gripping his narrow shoulders hard enough to bruise and slamming him back into the seat. "You fucking whore!"

"No!"

Sora shoved back with both hands and managed to stumble from the car. The man called after him, but he didn't turn back.

He _could_n't.

A light cold drizzle dusted his heated naked flesh and sank through his thin tattered jeans. He clutched his shirt to his chest and then shrugged quickly into it. Ducking his head, he rushed down the street blindly, ignoring the older man calling out for him. But Sora was dirty smoke and he disappeared on the streets within seconds. A few hours later, he hadn't found a dry place to hide for the night and he was shivering with cold. The thought of the hundred greasy dollars in his hands made his skin crawl. He almost left the alley to look for a customer, but refused to sink into that again after escaping only a few hours before.

He darted from the alley and slammed headlong into someone warm and soft. For one panicked moment, he stared up, fearing that the man he had shoved away had found him.

"Is that you?" The soft feminine voice cut through his skin like gentle flames. "Sora?"

His radioactive cerulean eyes met the cobalt twilight-colored eyes of the young nurse that had tended his damaged body on more than one occasion. She looked more beautiful than usual out of her white nurse's outfit. She was wearing a formfitting red-velvet dress that came to mid-thigh and low-heeled black leather boots that ended below her knees. Her cranberry tresses pulled back from her pale alabaster face with shiny obsidian combs. She had on a long black coat, a big red umbrella over her head, and a small black purse tucked in the crook of her elbow.

"Miss Kairi," he gasped out and scrambled backwards on his sore ass. His spine connected with the corner of the building behind him and he hissed in agony.

Immediately, she was kneeling in front of him, shielding his face from the rain with her umbrella and putting her free hand on his shoulder. He felt the heat of her body seeping into his icy-cold skin and shivered as her palm pressed against the side of his throat.

"Your pulse is racing," Kairi murmured. "What are you doing out in this weather?"

Thunder snarled in the distance and lightning lit up the haunted city.

Sora lowered his eyes, ashamed that she was seeing him like this. "You know why," he whispered. "I don't… have any place to go."

Kairi straightened, putting her long shapely legs at his eye level. Sora looked up at her, but her face was turned away towards the light of the distant moon. She inhaled deeply and let it out. Then, she turned back to him and Sora quickly lowered his eyes.

"Come on," she said and extended her hand to him.

He looked up at her quickly, startled. "What?"

"I'm going to take you some place safe," Kairi said softly.

Sora scrambled to his feet, brushing past her in a great hurry to escape. "I'm not going to a shelter," he said to her sharply when he was what he felt was a safe distance from her. "You don't know the kinds of things that happen there."

He had been to the shelter before, seeking safety like so many other naïve street urchins. He had learned that these places were not so much shelters as just streets running inside buildings, even darker sometimes than the streets themselves. Sora had been beaten and ravaged many a time in the bathroom or in the dark little rooms packed with threadbare cots. It was in such a shelter that he had been taken for the first time by more than one man.

Kairi reached out for him again, her hand looking soft and pale and inviting. "I know. I'm supposed to meet Riku for dinner tonight, but I think this is more important," she murmured. "I'd like for you to come home with me, stay with me. You'll be safe."

Sora narrowed his eyes and took a step back. He had trusted this nurse and now she was… what? Picking him up as her fuck-toy for the night?

"No!" He said sharply. "I'm trying to get _out_ of this life."

Kairi took a few steps toward him, but Sora took a step back for each one she took forward. Then, his back was against the wall and he had nowhere to go. He squeezed his sky-colored eyes tightly shut and dug his ragged nails into the brick wall. Kairi laid her palm along the side of his face, cupping the curve of his jaw and gently putting the pad of her thumb to a scar in the corner of his mouth. He shuddered at the gentle innocent contact.

"Please, Sora, I know you are," she whispered. "I want to help you. You'll be safe if you come with me. I can give you a roof for a while."

When he hesitantly opened his eyes, he saw heartbreaking honesty in her indigo orbs. He didn't realize he had nodded until her petal-pink lips curved in a soft beautiful smile. A light moist breeze blew a few feathers of lose cranberry hair into her face, making her look like an angel.

"Thank you," she whispered and gently drew him close enough to be sheltered beneath her umbrella.

Who knew? Maybe she was his angel… It certainly did seem like God had sent her to him that dark stormy night only moments before the skies opened up and thunder shattered the silence of the city.

…

Kairi's apartment was small and sparsely furnished. She had a small kitchen, a scarred table with a few chairs pulled up around it, a low battered couch, and a television set up on a narrow dresser. Down the ghastly green hallway, there were two closed doors. One led to her bedroom and the other to a bathroom, he supposed. There weren't many pictures on the walls. There was one of her and a silver-haired man, one of who he assumed were her parents, and then a stunning photograph of the sun setting across a beautiful beach.

Kairi glanced at Sora and saw him shiver in relief as the heat of her apartment washed over him. Then, his cerulean eyes widened cutely as he took in the shabby appearance and his lips curved into a faint smile.

"Do you like it?" she whispered to him.

He jolted as if struck and whirled to face her. "Yes," he whispered with his eyes soft and trusting. Then, his face abruptly went pale, as if he was frightened that she would hurt him with this knowledge.

"Sora," Kairi murmured. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

He tucked in his shoulders, looking fragile and frightened, like a small injured animal. "I've heard that before," he whispered, so quiet that she barely heard him.

Her heart broke and went out to him. She gently put her hand on his narrow back, feeling the crags and bumps of his ribs through his thin shirt. He shuddered like something shattered beyond repair, but didn't pull away. "Are you afraid?" she whispered.

"Yes," he confessed.

She withdrew her hand. "Don't be," she whispered.

He turned back to meet her eyes and hesitated for a moment with his split lips slightly parted. Then, he closed his mouth and shook his head. "Thank you… for bringing me here," he said finally.

Kairi smiled softly. "Why don't you go shower, clean up some, and I'll make up the bed for you," she said lightly.

Sora glanced at her from the corner of his eye, found nothing dark and suspicious in her gaze, and finally nodded. "That would be nice," he murmured and Kairi gave him a small encouraging push. He stumbled away from her, lighter than she thought, and flit down the hallway like a smoky shadow.

Only then did Kairi step into the kitchen and lift the phone from its cradle. "Riku?"

"Kairi? Is that you?" Riku's concerned voice washed over her like tsunami, slamming through her head like an axe. He was ridiculously loud when he was concerned.

"Yes, it's me," Kairi said, wincing.

"Where are you? I was worried sick. You should've called if you were going to be late."

"I know, I know, but I won't be coming at all."

"What?! Why?!"

"I ran into that boy again."

"_That_ boy?"

Kairi nodded, but then murmured yes. "You don't understand, Riku. I ran into him on the street in the rain. He looked so scared and fragile and he's all beaten up…"

"Kairi, I love you so much for your big heart, but…"

Kairi sighed heavily. "I know, but I really think he needs me."

"You think every wound needs your lips to kiss it," he said almost bitterly.

She was silent, glaring at the fridge as if it had done something to her.

Riku sighed. "I'm sorry, Kairi."

"I know you are, but once I help him, I think… I might be able to move on."

"Alright," Riku said long-sufferingly.

"Riku, you're my best friend. I love how understanding you are."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Anyway you could make new plans?"

"Sure, I'll call Xion. She said she was free, but I promised dinner with you. If anything, you getting over your past will let me spend more time with my girlfriend."

Kairi giggled. "Thanks, Riku. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure, call me if you need anything."

Then, he hung up.

…

Kairi took the milk from her half-empty fridge and poured herself a tall glass. After changing into her favorite cotton pajamas, she settled on the couch, covered herself with a thick quilt, and snuggled down for the night. She turned on the television and watched something with half-closed eyes. Before she knew it, she was dead asleep.

Sora lingered at the threshold of the hallway, nervously watching the back of the sofa where the sleeping nurse lay.

She was being so kind to him… kinder than he knew he deserved.

He wanted to do something for her… anything…

But he was only good for one thing.

He had heard it a million times.

And that was all he could hope to give her, if she would ever accept that from _him_. She was pure, she was beautiful, she was worth something, and he… just wasn't.

X X X

And I removed the original mature content that continued from that point due to the trolls. Please join the cause to bring maturity to Fanfiction again. Or read this story and all its updates in its original version on Archive of Our Own.


End file.
